Rewind!
by kingdom-keepers-rule
Summary: Maleficent's newest plot- by far her weirdest- gives the keepers QUITE a bit of trouble. And BIG problems come in small packages. Enjoy! I thought it was cute...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's a … funny… one. I know, I know. You're thinking**

"**OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL! SHE HAS TWO MULTICHAPS UNFINISHED YET, AND NOW SHE'S MAKING A **_**THIRD!"**_

**Trust me, I'm thinkin that too. But it popped into my head whilst showering and I HAD TO!**

**ITS TOO CUTE.**

_**IMPORTANT! THIS STORY DEPENDS ON **_**YOU**_**! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE CHAPTERS I WRITE! SO IF YOU LIKE IT… REVIEW. Or it wont continue… so yeah.**_

**Charlie's POV…**

"We've got you now, Maleficent. Give it up. Give us the pen. You're surrounded!" Finn yelled.

I looked around the line. The keepers were surrounding Maleficent, each with some sort of weapon from Epcot's World Showcase pavilion. I held a spear, pointed at the witch. Amanda was next to me, about three feet away, with a sword. We exchanged a worried glance.

"Oh I am _so _scared. I could snap my fingers, and you all drop dead."

"Then why haven't you?" Maybeck smirked. I glared at him

Jess whispered something to Willa, and they both laughed. Oh no. Oh crap… no!

"Find anything… _funny?" _

Willa and Jess exchanged a look. Jess got that glint in her eye- the one that matches her mischievous smirk. My eyes widened._ No! Jess… don't! _I willed. I looked at Amanda, who seemed as worried as me.

"Oh." Jess smiled. "Not much. Just, you know… Your ugly face."

She let out a cocky, foolish giggle.

"Jess!" Amanda screeched.

"HOW DARE YOU FOOLISH MORTAL INSULT _ME_! HOW DARE YOU… YOU IDIOT! NO WONDER YOU WERE SO EASY TO TRICK ONTO OUR SIDE! YOU ARE A FOOL!"

She sent a jet of light at Jess. Willa and Finn ran at her the rest of us ran to Jess' aid. Two jets of light hit Willa and Finn.

"No!"

Maleficent met eyes with me.

"Have fun, Keepers." She spat. "Teach her to keep her mouth shut."

And in a flash of light, she was gone.

I turned. The three of them had disappeared. Only piles of their clothes remained. Amanda sat in the middle of the circle and cried, Philby trying to comfort her. Maybeck glared at the ground.

I walked over to where Willa had stood when Maleficent made her disappear. I read her sweatshirt. It's not like I hadn't before. But I read it again. And again. And again… Until I swore it was moving. No, it actually was moving!

Fear passed through me. Had she turned my best friend into a ferret? A rat? A bird!

I pulled the sweatshirt back… to see a tiny, chubby hand. It made a fist and relaxed again.

"Uh… G-guys?" I said.

Amanda walked over. She crouched next to me. Immediately, she saw it. She pulled the sweatshirt away.

"Oh… Aw… Oh my god." I whispered.

I was staring down at a tiny little baby.

Amanda' face seemed to soften.

"Aw…" She breathed.

The baby blinked her eyes- a deep chocolate color that seemed to mesmerize you.

I was staring at the baby _Willa._

"Oh my god."

'Little' Willa saw me, sticking out her tongue as her entire face was brought up into a cheeky smile. But it faded as she shivered.

"Aw… are you cold, Willa?" Amanda whispered. She carefully picked up the little girl, gently hugging her close to her.

Little Willa seemed to stare at her in amazement.

"Haha, yeah… there you go. Are you warmer?" Amanda said softly. Meanwhile, I was still gawking.

"Uhh… Guys? Finn's naked." Maybeck called. "Um… And he's also a baby…"

I looked over to see him holding baby Finn away from him. 'Finn' had started crying.

"Maybeck!" Philby yelled. He ran over, taking Finn from him. He held Finn the right way cradling him and rocking him to get him to stop crying. "Are you an idiot!"

"He's naked!"

"He's like five months old! Who cares!"

"I don't want to be anywhere near-"

"Please shut up, you're making Willa cry." Amanda said.

I jogged over to where Jess was. I dug around the clothes. She wasn't here.

"Oh my god… oh no."

I stood up, looking around.

I heard a kid-ish laugh from my right.

"Jess!" I yelled, turning. She was on the docks near the lake in World Showcase. "NO!"

I heard a _splash!_ As she disappeared over the edge. I was already running. I slipped my sweatshirt off as I ran onto the docks, and dove into the water. I found Jess, and swam to the surface.

She gasped for air and broke out in sobs.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda yelled. Baby Willa started crying.

Maybeck ran to the dock, lifting me and little Jess out of the water.

"Are you okay! Is she okay?"

"I'm fine, but give me my sweatshirt! Now!"

He quickly got the sweatshirt and handed it to me. I wrapped Jess in it.

I looked up at the wide-eyed Amanda, and gave an exhausted sigh.

"She was a troublemaker baby, huh?"

Amanda nodded.

"Great."

…

"But why do _I _have to go get them!"

"Because! We each are holding a baby! Just get a lot of diapers, and two sets of pajamas for each of them." I muttered.

"Got it. Six pajamas, and diapers."

"And bottles." Amanda added.

"Okay. Alright. Whatever."

He went all-clear and slipped through the door of a shop in Downtown Disney.

"This is weird." Philby muttered, watching Finn play with his wallet. The kid found it hilarious, apparently, and kept shaking all of Philby's money out of it.

"You think?" I growled as Jess pulled my hair. I glared down at her, but she looked up at me with huge gray eyes and I swear the glare melted. Until she decided to pull my shirt down. I quickly removed it from her iron baby grip.

"But they're kind of adorable." Amanda smiled down at the sleeping Willa. Me and Philby glared at her.

"You got the good kid." I laughed. Willa shifted, so she was sucking on her thumb, with the other hand grappled onto Amanda's shirt. Amanda smiled.

Jess let out a loud "Gaaahhh!" and tried to crawl away. I sighed, pulling her back. She glared at me.

"Hey Jessie…" Amanda muttered happily. She tickled the little baby that was crawling away from me right now. Jess laughed and laughed, and then crawled towards Amanda. She sat with her arms up towards Amanda and a huge smile, wanting her to pick her up.

"How'd you do that!" For once, the kid was behaving.

"She's my sister. She's still extremely ticklish. You wanna take Willa? I can handle Jess, I think."

She carefully placed Willa in my arms. Willa stretched out her chubby arms in a huge yawn. I had accidentally woken her up.

"Hey, mini Willa!" I chuckled. She smiled at me.

"AAGH! NO!" Philby yelled, jumping up.

"What!" I yelled. Willa started to cry softly. That's odd, for a baby… crying quietly.

"He PEED on me!" Philby yelled. Finn was _laughing, _and Jess was too. Willa just looked around with a puppy dog face.

"Oh my god…" Amanda laughed.

Just then, Maybeck walked out with four bags of stuff.

"Got diapers! And stuff!" He yelled.

"Little late, dude." Philby grumbled.

Maybeck laughed, seeing Philby's soaked clothes.

"Alright, here's the diapers. Put em on, before anyone else leaks." Maybeck laughed.

I quickly slipped one onto Willa, who looked _very_ confused. She tilted her head to the side, and plopped down. She smiled. She lifted her arms up to me.

_Come on Charlie! Pick me up!_ She seemed to be saying. I lifted the little girl off the ground and held her up, with her head in my shoulder.

"So where do we go? I mean, we can't exactly take them home." I said.

"Wayne. He'll know what to do." Philby said.

Amanda nodded, and we headed towards his apartment.

…**.**

**Alright, soo…. A little weird, huh?**

**How ya likin' it? Hating it?**

**REVIEW!**

**I think the baby keepers are adorable!**


	2. Wayne's House

**Charlie's POV…**

"Oh boy, what happened!" Wayne muttered coming towards me. "Why… Why, who is this?" he chuckled, taking Willa from my hands. Willa smiled and grabbed his nose.

"Hi Wayne." Philby muttered.

"Oh my word… It's…" Wayne looked at me. "Is this… Willa?"

I nodded, giving him a nervous smile.

Jess chuckled.

"AAh! Ah baahh…. Gaahhh…" she laughed. She seemed like she thought she was having a normal conversation with someone. She yanked a piece of Amanda's hair.

"Um Okay… ow!"

"Jess, huh?" Wayne smiled.

"How'd you… _ever _guess?" Amanda glared, trying to remove Jess' grip from her hair.

Finn laughed, trying to climb up Philby's face.

"And Finn, of course." Wayne laughed. He handed Willa back to me. "I don't know how she managed to pull off this one."

"Naah…hmm bah!" Finn babbled on in his little baby language.

I looked down at Willa.

"You have anything to say, Wills? They sure say a lot…"

Willa smiled and grabbed my chin.

"No? Alright. A baby of few words." I laughed.

Suddenly, she let go of my face, and tried to hug me. She wound up wrapping her arms around my neck. But it was the thought that counts.

"Oh… Thank you." I said, hugging her back as lightly as I could.

She sat back on my arms and looked at me. She scrutinized my face.

"Yes?" I whispered.

She hugged me again.

"Manda…" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they know?"

"You mean do you think they remember who they were...are."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure."

Willa let out a great sigh, and snuggled into me

"But she sure seems to love you either way." Amanda laughed.

I looked down. Willa was smiling, at me, then Amanda. Amanda giggled, tickling Willa.

"Ah… Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Jess keeps talking, right?"

"Yup. Won't shut up."

"And Finn?"

"Same. But I see where you going. Willa hasn't said a word, has she? Have you Willa? Are you a little shy? Hmm… Aw, you're too cute!" She lifted Willa up out of my arms and spun around with her, leaving Willa in hysterical laughter.

I walked over to Jess. She stuck her tongue out, going cross-eyed. Then she laughed.

"You may not remember you, but sheesh, you're definitely Jess."

She smiled at me. I shook my head, laughing.

"So." Wayne was explaining to Philby. "I need to find Fairy Godmother, or Tink, or someone who can help. It may take a few days though. They've been in hiding."

"Days! DAYS! What do we do till then!"

"Take care of them." Wayne said, like it was obvious.

"We don't know how to take care of babies!" I yelled. Somewhere behind me, a baby started crying. "See!"

"Well you'd better learn! It's not like you can take them home to their parents. Have fun explaining!" Wayne yelled.

"It's alright guys. I used to help take care of the babies in the Fairly home." Amanda said. I turned to look at her. "It's not hard. Don't worry Wayne. I'll teach them."

"I'll work as quick as I can." Wayne said, and left.

"Well. Good luck." Said Maybeck. He started for the door.

"Hey! Get back here! You're not going anywhere!" I said, menacingly.

"Fine. But someone's gotta change someone's diaper cuz it _stinks!"_

Jess giggled.

"Aw, Jess! Really!" Amanda grumbled.

"Well who's-"

"NOT IT!" Maybeck yelled.

"NOT IT!" Philby called.

"NOT DOING IT!" Amanda screeched.

"NOT I- Oh come on! Don't make me!" I yelled.

"Sorry Char. You lost."

I looked at Jess.

"I hate you all."

"How will we _ever _live with the guilt?"

I picked up Jess.

"Be… be careful…" Amanda said softly.

"Manda, of course I will." I said. "I won't let her… crawl away, or anything."

"I know, I know… but she _is_ my sister, you know. No matter how small."

"You can do it, then."

"NO!"

"Alrighty then."

**Amanda's POV.**

Willa and Finn sat, facing each other.

"Abu poo… boo…" Finn said. Like it was normal. Like he was informing Willa of something in plain English. Willa stared, sucking her thumb. I chuckled.

Willa looked down at the ground, and back up at Finn.

"Agh… boo!" Finn babbled loudly. When he still got no answer, he reached forward and grabbed her cheek, pushing her head aside.

"Hey! Bad Finn! No." I muttered.

Willa looked up at me with watery eyes. I lifted her into my lap.

"Hey… Don't cry… no crying, right?" I whispered. She grabbed onto my hand. With each hand, she held to a different finger, and _would not_ let go. She stared up at me, examining my face.

Finn crawled over, up onto my lap next to Willa. Willa let go of me, and hugged Finn, and they both fell _off of my lap_ because of it. Finn laughed.

I lifted Finn up this time. He smiled at me.

"Hi!" I said softly. "'And how are you!"

"Gaah mooo…. Aahhhh baaaaahhh!" He yelled. His stomach growled.

"Is someone hungry?" I laughed. "Hey, Phil, do we have baby food?"

"I'm making some mashed potatoes right now… I guess it'll work." He said. "Gimme five minutes, I'll be done."

"EEeeeeeww… Ew ew ew….that was _gross_!" Charlie walked in complaining. Jess laughed, and Charlie looked down at her. "You know, you're an evil little baby."

"Goo."

I laughed, looking at Finn. He looked up at me, flapping his arms. He smiled.

"Alright. Dinner's ready!" Philby called, filling three small bowls with mashed potatoes. He also put some chicken cutlets on four different plates, with string beans, and mashed potatoes.

"Alright, big kids get chicken and babies get mashed potatoes. Please feed your respective baby before eating yourself, as they _will_ put us through hell if we do not feed them in time." He joked, in a mock-authority-like voice. "Maybeck, your lucky day! You just have to feed yourself, you big baby."

"Ha-ha. Hilarious." He took a plate and plopped onto the couch.

"You'll be a horrible dad someday." Charlie muttered.

He held up his coke can in a salute. "Thank you!" he grumbled sarcastically.

A few minutes later, I was facing Jess.

"Alright, come on. Open the tunnel…. Open your pie-hole." I said. Jess laughed, and I took the opportunity to shove a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. She swallowed have of it, but spit the other half onto me and laughed.

"Ugh! I'm going to _kill _you when you're back to normal!" I said, loudly. She just laughed again.

"Finn's giving me no problem, are you, Finn?" Charlie smiled. "Oh no you're not!"

"Willa ate three bites and now she _refuses! _She just keeps looking at me all confused, and then she smiles!" Philby muttered angrily.

"And then she tries to hug you?" I muttered.

"Um… yes, actually. How did you-"

"She's a very loving baby." Charlie laughed.

"Jess keeps spitting at me and pulling my hair."

"Sorry, Manda, but Jess is obnoxious." She laughed again.

"Yeah. No kidding."

"There are no cribs." Philby remembered as we ate our own dinner.

"Oh crap." I said. "Where will they sleep?"

"Well we can't put them on normal beds. They would fall off, hit their head, and… Oh, god forbid, they'd crack their heads open and die." Philby muttered.

"Great thought there." Charlie muttered.

"Well.. there are two king beds. So we put one of us on each side, and the babies in between. Me and Maybeck with Finn, You two with Jess and Willa."

"Alright, sounds good." I said.

Man, I wish I hadn't said that.

Jess cried for three hours. _THREE HOURS._ And then she just passed out sleeping. Just like that.

Anyway, Charlie complained for just as long, if not longer.

And then she fell asleep as well.

So I lay, in silence, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep.

_I wanted my sister back_. _I want my boyfriend back. And I want my best friend back!_

A tear slid down my cheek. Will I ever get her back? I sniffled, wiping a few tears. The best I could do right now was take care of them.

Suddenly, something touched my arm. I jumped, only to realize it was Willa, crawling her way up onto my chest. When she got up, she lay there, seemingly comfortable. I giggled.

"Have you been up all this time?" I whispered. She shifted. I hugged her, so she wouldn't fall.

In the moonlight coming from the window near the bed, her giant eyes glinted in the moonlight. She gave me a small smile.

I rubbed her back.

"Go to sleep, babe. You're an odd child, you know that? You don't cry at night, you never talk… Oh god, I think you're my favorite… haha. Yeah, goodnight, Wi-"

"Shut up and go to sleep, Manda." Grumbled Charlie's tired voice.

…

**Okay had to wrap that up real fast cuz Im leavin for vacation soon sorry ill update more when I get back in august okay?**

**I love you guys! seeya in august! Bye!**

**REVIEW!**

**I HAVE 2 MINS TILL I GOTTA LEAVE I GOTTA GET THIS UP ONLINE!**


	3. Maybeck's Issue With The Toilet

**Okay. Bad joke in here.**

**Sorry, btw, I've been busy.**

**Maybeck's POV…**

I rolled out of bed, realizing that both Philby and little Finn were gone. I dragged myself down the hallway, walking like a zombie to the couch. I found a yellow post-it note.

_Went to the store. Finn's with the girls.-Phil._

Great, so what? Are we, married now? Post it notes? I rolled my eyes and flipped on the TV, and walked towards the bathroom. I was so half-asleep and so out of it that I swear I almost pulled my pants down and _went_ before I noticed something- not a small something, but a big something that you had to be blind not to notice. A baby. Sitting _in_ the toilet.

"Holy- Oh my- what the… heck?" I muttered, cutting myself off so I wouldn't curse in front of the baby.

"Gah." It mumbled. Not it, realized as I looked into Finn's bright, happy green eyes, but _him._

To tell you the truth, I had trouble telling baby Willa and baby Finn apart. Besides the fact that they have different eyes color and Willa _never _made a sound, both had brown fuzzy hair on top of their head, both had slightly darker skin than the almost albino Jess, and both were a little on the chubbier side. Well, I mean, they're babies. But. You know. Still pretty pudgy. Jess stuck out, though, with her near-translucent skin, _lighter_ gray eyes than her fifteen year old self, and her light hair was a change as well, considering it was normally dyed. But all three of them, I must say, are adorable. But I'm not changing _any _diapers. Ever. Babies are gross.

But I should really get him out of the toilet, huh?

I sighed, bending down and picking up the sopping wet Finn. I held him over the toilet for a few seconds as the water dripped off of him, and I put him in the tub. I ran to the girls room, and opened the door, peering inside.

Charlie slept curled in a ball, twitching and turning ever so slightly as if she was having a nightmare. I decided not to wake her- she looked like she could use the sleep. Amanda slept on her back, with baby Willa resting on top of her. Jess was sprawled out in between her and Charlie. I crept to the bed, and reached out to poke Amanda's shoulder, but I stopped. She looked so peaceful, the slightest smile across her face, hugging Willa. I sighed, turning around and walking back to the bathroom.

"Alright, Whitman. Bath time."

Finn's face went from laughing at me to sheer terror. He started wailing- _screaming at the top of his lungs_.

"Oh. Oh, god, no. Shut it! Quiet down! SSSHHHH!" I pushed the door closed with my foot.

He continued wailing as I filled the tub. I tested it, to make sure it wasn't too hot, took off his soaked clothes and diaper, and placed him in the tub. When he screamed louder, I pulled my house keys out and practically shoved them in his hands. He calmed down, chewing on my rubber Disney World keychain.

I quickly dumped some soap on him, washing his arms and torso. I scrubbed some soap through his hair, and sprayed him with the shower hose lightly, careful to watch and make sure I wasn't hurting him.

"Alright, uh, Finny." I tried to say cheerily. "Up you go!" I lifted him out of the tub, wrapping him in a small towel. He smiled at me sadly. But cutely.

"Booo…"

"Alright, you're cute. You are, there, I admitted it!" I laughed. He smiled at me, like he could tell what I was saying. He looked so _happy-_ maybe it was worth the nuisance to see him so happy?

A small smile appeared on my face, and I tickled him. "Okay, let's go get some clothes on you, shall we? What do you think, Finny, uh.. I mean, Finn… Stitch or Buzz Lightyear?"

He smiled and flapped his arms as I said Buzz Lightyear.

"Buzz? Yeah, that was my choice too."

…

**Amanda's POV…**

I woke to Willa gripping to my shirt on my stomach, shaking. I pulled her down, next to me, so I was hugging her, and she stopped shivering. She did, however, wake up with a start and look up at me with giant eyes.

"Morning." Charlie muttered, playing with the already-awake Jess.

"Hey… morning." I whispered, stretching.

"Manda… What's wrong with Jess? I swear I didn't do it!"

I looked down at Jess. She was laying on her back, her mouth in a frown. Her eyes were squeezed shut, like she was in pain. She was starting to cry. I put Willa down, picking up Jess.

"Jessie? Jess…" I muttered. "Hey… Hey, shhh, What's…"

Suddenly, she smiled at me.

"Um." Charlie muttered. "Did she just trick you to get your attention?"

Jess laughed.

"Oh my god, what a little-"

"I know!" Charlie laughed, cutting me off. "But at least she's smart! Right Jessie?" Charlie tickled Jess, sending her into fits of laughter. Willa pulled herself over and held her arms up to Charlie, who picked her up and cradled her. "Hey, kiddo. And how're you doing?"

Willa stared up at her, a blank expression on her face.

"You are adorable, you know that?" Charlie laughed, "But I'd really love it if you were fifteen again. You're adorable enough for me then too. And you talk a little more. And… I miss you, Wills."

"Aww, Char." I muttered. I gave her a small smile.

"You don't miss them?"

"Yeah… I do, I really miss them… It's weird to take care of them." I sighed.

"And you miss making out with Finn." Charlie muttered.

"_What!_"

"Hey, as long as nothing more comes out of that little relationship." she laughed.

"Charlie!"

"Like one of these." She lifted the confused little baby Willa up and smiled at me.

"_Charlie!" _I laughed.

**(Sorry… had to put that in. Kids, don't ask.)**

Just then, Maybeck came in holding baby Finn on his hip. Finn had Buzz Lightyear footy pajamas on. And he was adorable.

"Maybeck! Finally take a shot at being a good person?" Charlie laughed.

"Well when _someone_ was supposed to be watching him, he decided to take a bath."

"Hm. H-"

"_In the toilet."_

"Oh!" I laughed.

"Oh my god!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah. So I gave him an actual bath, got him dressed. We both thought Buzz was better than Stitch. Oh, and I fed him. Applesauce, and warm-ish milk. How did I do?" he laughed.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow? That bad?" he laughed. "Look, he's in one piece, and-"

"No, wow good. And he seems to like you. A lot." Charlie answered, laughing at Finn, who was hugging Maybeck's big arm.

He smiled, proud of himself.

"Now was it really that bad?" I laughed.

He looked down at Finn with a small smile.

"No." He laughed.

Jess grabbed my nose. I turned to look at her.

"Yes, my little demon sister?" I laughed.

She frowned. The tears started flowing.

"What? I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean any-" I was cut off by her stomach growling loudly. "Oh. You're hungry."

I picked her up, bringing her into the kitchen as Philby walked in the door.

"Alright." He muttered. "Diapers, bottles, and stuffed toys."

"Oh my." Charlie laughed.

"Oh boy. So punny!" Maybeck yelled from the bathroom. I giggled, sitting Jess on a chair, and heating some applesauce.

"I guess we're lucky Wayne has so much applesauce in the fridge." I muttered, taking it out of the microwave and sitting in front of Jess. I tried to get her to open her mouth, but she wouldn't budge. I sighed.

"Yeah. We're lucky that babies and old people eat the same things." Charlie said matter-of-factly. Me and Philby laughed so hard, all three babies soon broke into fits of laughter as well. I took the opportunity to shove a spoonful into Jess' mouth.

Her eyes went wide as I pulled the empty spoon out of her mouth, and she looked up at me. I could almost hear the '_Oh no! I let Amanda win!'_ as she swallowed the spoonful. I rolled my eyes.

"So. I'm gonna kill these three when they're normal again." Charlie sighed, in a stare-down with Willa, who wouldn't even look at the food.

Finn happily played with Philby, and I could hear both of them laughing behind me, on the couch. I smiled, and Jess gave me a confused, toothless, and crooked smile in return. I laughed, shoving more food in her mouth.

"…Gaaahh…" I heard, from the chair near Charlie. Charlie stopped dead in her tracks, pulling the spoon away.

"Char? Did she…" I trailed off. I smiled a little; the first time Willa's made any sound near us. She must be warming up to us.

"She… Willa… Talked?" Philby muttered, sitting at the table, as Maybeck had taken Finn.

"Yes… but. Willa? Baby, are you all right?" Charlie mumbled, quickly picking Willa up. Her head drooped to the side, resting on Charlie.

"Oh no… she doesn't look good." Philby said, getting up. He gingerly took baby Willa from Charlie, cradling her and bouncing back and forth.

Willa made another weak sound, hiccupped… and _puked_ all over Philby.

"Really." Philby grumbled. He sighed, shaking his head. "Really. Always me, huh? Always." He handed Willa to me. Without another word, he walked into the bathroom, and I soon heard the shower running.

Meanwhile, Charlene and Maybeck were in _hysterical _laugher, and I was trying not to laugh as I checked Willa over to see if she was okay. There was throw-up on her, but she looked fine otherwise. She didn't look sad or sick, and she gave me a very small, sad smile.

"You… ah… let's get you cleaned up." I smiled. "Shall we? Hey, Char can you finish getting Jess to eat for me?"

"But she's _difficult!_"

"Trick her, and then shove the food in her mouth."

She sighed. "Fine." She mumbled, and took my place.

I plugged the kitchen sink, filling it with lukewarm water and baby soap. I undressed the baby quickly, and put little Willa in it. I gently scrubbed the dirt and puke off of her, making faces at her to keep her laughing. I finished, wrapping her in a towel and cradling her in my arms, laughing at how she was trying to keep her eyes open. Finally, she gave up, and soon she was fast asleep.

I sat on the couch next to Maybeck and Finn, who were _both_ fast asleep and sleeping like babies. I rolled my eyes at Maybeck, turning on the TV and flipping channels till I got to Drake & Josh.

Charlie soon joined me, letting Jess crawl around her lap. I glanced down at Willa, realizing how much she looks like baby Tarzan. It was a random thought. But it was very true. I laughed as Jess snuggled herself into Charlie and joined Willa in the world of sleep.

"So… Do you think Wayne thought of a… cure… Yet? A way to make them normal?" I whispered.

"I hope so." Charlie muttered, looking down at Jess.

…

**Alright, a little on the shorter side but I needed to get something up.**

**REVIEW!**

**Woohoo….!**


	4. A Day In Disney

Okay so I just read chapter nine of Pyretic Glitch…. Aaaaaaaaand I think I died a little cuz I NEED an update! Seriously go check out Neon Clouds. Epic stories, let me tell you that.

**Philby's POV…**

I walked into the living room to find Maybeck sleeping on the floor, little Finn sleeping on his chest. Charlie was asleep, leaning on Amanda, and Jess and Willa were asleep on the opposite side of the couch.

I walked up to the two babies, looking down at them.

Jess had her arms protectively around Willa. I smiled. Maybe they do remember who they are. They loved each other, then and now. And I guess being a foot-and-a-half tall didn't change that one bit. Suddenly, though, Jess' little face grimaced, and soon she was crying. Willa opened her eyes as I picked up Jess, grasping the air curiously and trying to get Jess back.

I looked down at the poor, crying Jess. I wonder if she was crying because of nightmares. Like, 'Jess Dreams'. That would be horrible- having to go through it as a little kid. I mean, it's horrible and it takes its toll on her 15-year-old self. But as a baby…

"Phil? Shut the kids up." Amanda muttered, rubbing her head. She must've had a headache, because she made no move to help me.

I bounced Jess up and down, trying to calm her down. Finally, she shut up. I put her back down next to Willa.

Amanda sighed. "Char. Hey, Char. Kid, please wake up…" She looked down at the girl, whose head rested on her shoulder.

"I'm hardly the 'kid' in this situation." She muttered. "The 'kid' is Jess, who was up all night screaming."

"I know, Char, I'm sorry… I'm sorry, here… Just let me get up and then you can sleep again." Amanda said softly. Charlie obliged, and Amanda knelt down next to her, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"What are you doing…" Charlie mumbled.

"Nothing, just checking, alright?"

"I'm tired… I'm not sick."

"I know." Amanda said. "Just making sure."

I looked down at her.

"She's not sick." Amanda told me, after Charlie had fallen asleep again. She sat next to her, rubbing her back. "But she _was _up all night, and not because of Jess. I caught her crying in the bathroom. She misses them, and I do too. We need them, you know."

"I miss them, too." I whispered.

Just then, Wayne burst through the door. It woke everyone and everything up. The babies all started crying. I sighed.

"What… do you want?" Maybeck grumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry… I… I woke you up? It's nearly noon! Well I talked to the three fairies, and all the godmothers and fairies, and Tinkerbell, and sorcerers and-"

"You talked to magic people, yes. What about it?" I said, tired and exhausted.

"Well… they don't know how to fix it."

I sighed. Maybeck cursed, and Amanda and Charlie groaned.

"So… We have to, what? Raise the people who are basically our family, again? We're _not _parents." Charlie yelled. I could hear it in her voice she was scared.

"Just for a while. They're working on it." Wayne said. "As long as they stay healthy, they'll be fine. Make sure you're seeing all of the signs, you know… Talking... Noises… crawling…"

"We don't know the signs, Wayne. _We've never raised children before!_" I said.

"Oh..hm. Well, they're all pretty mobile, right? Crying? They're all making noise on a daily basis-"

"Wait- No." Amanda said. "Willa isn't. She only did once… before she puked on Philby."

Wayne thought.

"I can't remember how old Wanda was when she was making noises. Willa is younger, no?"

"Not by much."

"It can still make a difference." Wayne said. "Well. Keep me updated. Call me if you need anything."

"What! Where are you going!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm sorry. Disney has me booked for Disneyland this week- fixing rides. I apologize, but it's crucial."

We all groaned, or sighed.

"Call me if you need anything. Be careful… and don't keep yourselves cooped up in here! You're in Disney. Take the kids out, for god's sake." He smiled, and left.

"He _always_ leaves when we need him!" Maybeck yelled, kicking the door. "Stupid old-"

"Cool it, Maybeck. Worry about the babies for now, not him." I said, also pissed.

He rolled his eyes.

…

**Amanda's POV…**

"Are you positive this it safe?" I muttered to Philby as we walked through Tomorrowland, adjusting Willa on my hip. She looked up at me curiously. I smiled at her. "Hey, babe, how are you?" I laughed.

She smiled at me a little. A shy smile that I was positive I'd seen on fifteen-year-old Willa a lot. Her brown eyes sparkled the same way, the smile was crooked the same way, and she was looking at me sheepishly and shyly the same way she did when I'd witnessed her trip and break something. I gave her a little kiss on her forehead, and she leaned against me, fighting sleep.

"Wayne said it was. Besides, how heartless do you have to be to attack a baby?" Philby said.

"Heartless enough to trap a girl in her nightmares and try to send an army to shoot her?" I muttered, motioning towards Willa. "Or heartless enough to take a girl who's got no family away from the only one who cares about her, order her around, turn her evil, treat her like a slave, and then _kidnap her _when her sister finally gets her back and then-"

"We get it, Manda." Charlie muttered. "They're pretty freaking heartless." She held Finn up. "But who could hurt that _smile?_" She said, tickling him. Finn laughed, and his entire face lit up, chubby cheeks and all. His green eyes shone at me.

Philby was trying to deal with Jess pulling on his shirt. Maybeck laughed, picking up Jess and tickling her.

"Well I'm taking Willa to Tarzan's Treehouse." I said.

"Why?" Maybeck asked.

"Something she told me, once." I muttered, remembering what she told me about her brother taking her there. "Plus, look at her. Is she _not_ baby Tarzan's twin?" I laughed.

"Whoa! It's true!" Philby laughed.

"Haha, I'll come." Charlie said.

"Alright. I'm taking Jess to Dumbo!" Maybeck laughed. "Why? Because I'm Awesome Uncle Maybeck. Full title."

I rolled my eyes. When did he get all… happy?

Maybeck started off towards Fantasyland.

"Oh god. I'll go babysit _him._" Philby sighed, following him. We laughed.

"So, the treehouse?" Charlie asked.

"Yup."

"She told you abou-"

"Awww! So cute! Who are these two?" came a voice.

We whipped around to face a middle-aged fat lady. And her obnoxiously face-painted-with-makeup friends. They were, what? 50? And _annoying?_

Wow, am I tired and cranky or what?

"Oh, didn't mean to scare you… Just, they're so cute!"

"Bah?" Finn mumbled. "Eh?"

The crowd of old people giggled.

"They must be twins, no?" One of them mumbled.

"Ah… y-yeah…" Charlie stuttered out, taken aback. "Twins. Fraternal. Our little bro and sis." She laughed awkwardly.

"They are adorable. And they look just like you two!"

We gave a fake smile. Willa blushed and hugged me. She buried her face in me and pulled the fabric of my shirt over her head to hide from these strange ladies, making them 'aww' even more.

"Well… we should be going!" I said quickly.

"Have a nice day!" they said cheerily to Willa and Finn, and left. Me and Charlie exchanged a glance. Suddenly, we burst out laughing.

"What was _that?_" She laughed.

"Oh my god… people are so weird!" I breathed, between fits of laughter. Finn and Willa looked at us confused. Eventually, Finn laughed with us.

"O-kay." I breathed, still laughing. "To the treehouse."

We were halfway there, when we were stopped again.

"Aw, what a cute kid." Someone muttered to me. The voice- male, definitely, but slightly nasally and higher pitched- sounded sly. As if they were up to something. I hugged Willa a little closer and turned around, as did Charlie.

The man- well, the boy, really- wore army green skinny jeans with a forest green shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he had a red bowtie loose around his neck. He looked… familiar.

Next to him was a girl in a blue blouse and white short-shorts. Her hair had beautiful curls, tied back in a ponytail with a blue bow. She, too, looked familiar.

"Oh my god." Charlie breathed. She cracked a smile. "Peter and Wendy."

The couple smiled at us.

"They really are cute… can I hold her?" Wendy asked me. I thought about it for a second, and then handed Willa her.

Willa gave me a confused look. Like 'Why are you handing me to a strange teenager?'

"Hey, Willow.." Wendy laughed.

"Willa." I said, chuckling.

"Oh…Hey, Willa… How are you, hun? You know, you're gonna grow up… and you'll be a big part in saving my life." Wendy laughed.

"When has she saved your life?" I muttered, confused. Even Charlie didn't know.

"Oh, she hasn't. Not yet. Soon." Wendy said. "But she'll get hurt right after. So tell her to be careful."

I gave her a confused glance

"You think your little sister is the only one who can see the future?" Peter laughed.

Wendy handed Willa back to me. Willa buried her face in me again, and pulled my shirt's fabric to cover her face again.

"Aww…" I whispered.

"They're both so cute…" Wendy said.

Peter rolled his eyes, and Charlie laughed.

"Anyways." Peter cut in. "We just wanted to tell you, we're all here for you. Anything you need for… the, uh… Mini Keepers, We'll get it, no problem. We're all over, watching out for you. You're safe in the parks, for now, but warn us when you're coming out of the apartment, okay? We'll come check up on you, anytime, anywhere. Okay?"

Charlie smiled. "Thank you, Peter."

"No problem. Us men gotta stick together, right little guy?" Peter laughed, grabbing Finn's hand and treating it like a little, two-fingered hand-shake. He ruffled Finn's hair… er… Fuzz… "Well… We'll let you guys have fun now. Seeya around!"

…

We walked through the treehouse. Willa grasped the air, trying to get to the little chipmunks chasing each other around the tree. Finn laughed happily, enjoying the Tarzan scenery. We got to the jaguar part, and Finn glared at it when it made Willa cry. She seemed to love hiding herself in me, as that's what she was doing right now, but Finn was getting heavy. Charlie wanted to switch, so I did. I realized Finn was quite a bit heavier than Willa.

"Are you a fat little baby?" I laughed. He laughed with me, obviously not getting it. He stared right into my eyes. He had the same eyes as he did when he was older.

_Oh, I miss him._

I hugged him, and he smiled. Like he knew.

He couldn't know. He was a baby. He had no clue.

"DUUUUDE!" I heard. I whipped around to see Maybeck walking towards us, holding Jess' hand. Philby was holding her other hand, and all three slowly walked towards us.

Walked.

_Walked._

"Aww! Oh my god, she's walking! She's walking!" I laughed.

"She is! She's… Jess is _walking!_" Charlie yelled back.

"Why are we flipping out about this? We're like… _parents… _It's weird!" I yelled.

"Because that's out little sister, and she's _walking!_" Charlie shrieked. We both laughed.

I handed Finn to Philby and picked Jess up, spinning around.

"Hey, my little sis…" I mumbled as she laughed. "You're.. You're growing up! So fast!" I laughed sadly.

"Not fast enough." Maybeck muttered.

"Maybe… Maybe Jess deserves this, huh? When she was a kid… she just… she was just abandoned, moved from orphanages and homes… Maybe, even just for a little while… She deserves a good childhood, huh?" I muttered, staring into her pale eyes.

"Maybe, Manda. But don't you want her as her own age again?"

"So badly…. It's just… as long as she isn't… we should give her- give them _all_- what they deserve… They're not just responsibilities…. They're our family." I said.

There was a long silence between the four older kids as Jess and Finn babbled, Willa's eyes flickering between the six of us like she was trying to decode our moods.

"Deep." Maybeck smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Ice cream?" I said, pulling out my wallet. "My treat."

"YES."

…

_It _was_ a great day._

I lay with an arm around Charlie, Willa comfortably crushed in between us, and Jess in my other arm.

I was the last one awake, thinking about our odd little family.

We've got a shy but smart computer genius, an adorably geeky shy girl, a sarcastic-ly arrogant 'tough' guy with a big heart, an amazingly gorgeous and perfect athlete, a wacky future-predicting beautiful little freak, and me, and an awesome smart (good-looking) leader to hold us all together.

We were odd.

We were crazy.

But we're perfect.

…

**Alright, gotta go. How ya like it so far? Its not ending yet, don't worry (unless you want it to end)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Gaston?

**Sorry. Stupid Superstorm Sandy was mean. Haha… **

**Charlie's POV…**

I sat up with a shriek, panting from my nightmares. It was still dark, and I was crying, I realized, panting and sobbing like it was the end of my life. One of the babies began to cry, Willa I think, and Amanda sat up.

"Willa? Hey, baby… Wills. Oh, Charlie, are you… Oh Willa…"

She stopped, not exactly knowing what to do with a crying baby- Oh, Jess is up-make that _two _crying babies, and a sobbing fifteen-year –old.

But she did something odd. She picked up the two crying babies, one on each arm, and walked out of the room, speaking softly to them. She came back, empty handed.

"I made the boys take care of them." She whispered. She sat down next to me, pulling the blankets up around both of us, and putting an arm around me. I tried to calm my shaking and crying, but I really couldn't.

"Kid, what's gotten you so shaken up?" Amanda whispered.

I shrugged.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, rubbing my back.

I shrugged again.

"Char, what was your dream about?"

"You guys." I breathed.

"Really? Hm. What about us?"

"Y-you were d-dead." I whispered. A fresh wave of tears hit me. "You were g-gone, all of you!"

The dream… I had felt so alone. So lost. So _scared_. What if it was true!? What if Maleficent sent me the dream! To threaten us!

"Well." She whispered. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon." She pulled me into a hug.

We sat for a few minutes as I calmed down.

I rested my head against her, shaking, and was immediately warmer. I could hear her heart beat… slow, steady… My head would raise up a little and fall as she breathed. It was reassuring, and warm… it felt like… Like we were actually… a _family._ And we really were. And I almost fell asleep right there. But something occurred to me.

"M-Manda?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Thanks…" I whispered. "I… You're like my big sis. Always level-headed and.. and there for me so… so thanks."

"I love you, Char. Remember that. Whenever you need help-"

"Love you too, Mandy." I cut her off.

She smiled, and rested her head against mine.

"You alright, now?"

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"Good. Come on, hun, let's go to sleep." She laughed. "Aww, you're adorable."

"Shut it, Lockhart." I chuckled, leaning back against the pillows, on my side, and stealing all of the covers.

She rolled her eyes, and went back to sleep.

…

"Ugh… Wiilllaaaa…. WHY!?" I mumbled. I put the small baby on the changing table, and she smirked up at me, sticking out her tongue. "You little brat!" I laughed.

I quickly changed her, putting her into a Stitch one-piece thingy, and set her down on her feet in front of me. She plopped down on her butt, and smiled up at me.

"No? No walking for you? Alright. That's cool." I laughed. I picked her up and put her on my hip. She played with my ear.

"Alright then, hun."

I heard a noise from the door, and found Jess slowly crawling in, staring up at us, and laughing.

"Hey, sweetie!" I laughed. "Wonder who's supposed to be watching you?"

She smiled up at me, now having reached my feet. She reached her arms up towards Willa.

"You miss your buddy? Okay…" I put Willa down next to Jess, and they sat staring at each other for a minute. Then, Jess broke into a fit of laughter, and Willa followed. Jess pulled Willa into a hug (I was shocked). I pulled out Jess' Ipod from my pocket, and took a picture. I smiled.

"Well, you just-"

"CHARLIE!"

"Ahh! What, Maybeck!? What!"

"Willa's _PUKING!"_

I shot a confused look at the happy baby in front of me.

"Um.. No, No she's not!"

"She just puked on me!"

"No, she didn't…"

Maybeck appeared at the door, holding a sick-and-dizzy looking baby.

"She puked on me!"

"Maybeck, that's Finn."

"No! _You_ have Finn!"

"Dude. I just changed her diaper. Either Finn has something he's been hiding from us, which I doubt, or _this is Willa!_"

Maybeck made a confused face. He picked Finn up, to be eye-to-eye with the kid, examined him a little, and shrugged.

"Oh." And with that, he walked down the hall again. I sighed.

"What are we gonna do with _him?_"

Jess smiled at me, giving a small chuckle.

"Oh, hunny, I miss that smile." I whispered, moving both babies to be laying on the bed. I found Willa's stuffed Ariel doll (her favorite) and set it down next to her, watching her immediately hug it. It was basically the size of her. She wrapped her arms _and _legs around it, burying her face in the soft material. I gave Jess her set of plastic keys (which she threw at me, but when I gave them back, she started trying to eat them).

I picked both of them up again and brought them into the living room, where Philby started happily playing with a laughing Jess.

I set Willa down with Jess, and walked the kitchen, sitting on the counter next to where Amanda was busy reading a cookbook and chopping some potatoes.

"Hey Char."

"Hey, Manda. What're you doing?"

"Cooking."

"Really. Never would've guessed."

"Okay, Miss smart ass, I'm making us dinner. Meat and Potatoes."

"Yay."

She chuckled a little, dropped the potatoes in the boiling water, and leaning against the counter, facing me.

"So how're you?"

"I'm good."

"Better than last night? When you woke up scared snotless?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that. I…"

"Hey." She chuckled as she went back to mashing vegetables for the babies. "No need for that. I'm here. Anytime you need me. You can talk to me any time you need to, alright?"

I nodded slightly.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Hey, Char, you wanna take Finn? He's… annoying." Maybeck grumbled. He brought in the baby into the kitchen, putting the bundle of blankets in my arms, and walking out. "He _puked on meeee!_" He whined, walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be in the shower."

I laughed, looking down at Finn. But I stopped as I noticed how bad he looked. His face was paler than normal, his eyes were red and poofy, he had purple bags under his eyes, and he looked dizzy or miserable.

"Hey Manda…" I whispered.

"Yeah, hun?"

I held Finn near her to see. He blinked groggily.

"Oh… He doesn't look good, at _all._"

"No…" She muttered softly. "Char.. Can you… Oh man… There's a bottle in the sink, can you clean him out and give him a little warm milk?"

"Do you think that would help?"

"Um, Did you just suggest a sick baby with stomach problems drink _milk?_" Philby walked into the kitchen.

"Um.. N-no?"

Philby smirked. He took Finn from me, setting him down on a folded blanket on the kitchen table.

"Well… I have to see if he has a temperature. Find me a thermometer?"

I sighed, and quickly got him one. As I handed it to him, I remembered something.

"Wait… Don't you take a baby's temperature by…."

Philby cringed and nodded.

"Okay! Leave! Nope! Not in the kitchen!" I said quickly.

"What… Oh! Oh, I remember. His butt. Yeah, no, you're not shoving a thermometer up my baby boyfriend's butt in the kitchen." Amanda laughed, stirring the pot of boiling water. "Not while I'm cooking."

"That… was a weird sentence…"

"Yeah…" Philby muttered. He picked up Finn, and walked out.

I put my head in my hands.

**Amanda's POV…**

I pulled my hand back, accidentally hitting the hot pot. Oops.

I heard a _thud!, _and looked down to see Willa crawling in through the door.

"Hey, hunny… And how are you?" Charlie laughed. Willa smiled.

I shook my head, and went back to cooking. And thinking.

I had vague memories of Jess when she was little. She caused trouble, she pooped a lot, she smiled a lot, and she was adorable. And _dangerously _curious. She was the type to stick her hand in an electrical outlet to see what happened. We had to keep an eye on her at all times.

And I completely forgot that. Truthfully, I forgot she was alone… until there was a shriek, and crying. Charlie and I ran into the living room, Charlie carrying Willa.

Gaston was holding the baby Jess, running out the door.

"_NO!_" I screeched. I ran after him. I chased him down the abandoned Main Street, gaining on him. I almost had him…If I could just...

Suddenly, a person came running-full speed-from somewhere in Tomorrowland. A flash of orange. They connected witch Gaston and Jess.

I stopped short, and gasped.

The three of them were tackled to the ground. Gaston grunted in anger. Jess started crying.

"-_Ye big oaf! Ye let the baby go! Now! Or, so help me, I'll shove one o' me arrows so far up ye-"_

"Get off of me, you vermin!" Gaston pushed the person- who I now recognized as Merida- off, throwing her a few feet. She rolled to her feet, and made a mad dash at Gaston. But she ducked just in time, and scooped up Jess. She ran to me, shoved the baby in my arms, and quickly drew her bow, strung an arrow, and took aim at Gaston, who was now charging her like an enraged bull. The arrow flew and landed in his shoulder.

"AGH! YOU FOOL!"

But Merida had strung another. She aimed again, quickly lodging another in his arm.

Gaston roared with rage. KNowing he was defeated, he got up and ran away, towards Adventureland, leaving a crying baby and Merida and me standing on Main Street.

Merida turned to me, a grave look on her face.

"Darlin'." She mumbled. "Ye've got a choice ahead of ye."

"What?" I said.

Merida dug in her pocket, holding up a glass vial with, like, six drops of green liquid in it.

"This can fix one of yer friends. One. We still dunno how to fix the others. We're workin' on it. But it's not goin' well. Ye fix one, ye might… have… to… _raise_… the other two, ye know?"

I took a deep breath. It would be _safest_ to make Jess normal. She gets into too much trouble. And she's here. And she's my sister, and I miss her so much.

But Finn… He was.. I _love him_… He was our leader. He was my boyfriend. Its killing me that I can't enjoy one of his 'it'll-all-be-alright-I-promise' hugs.

And Willa. I miss her shy little smile and geeky ways so much… I miss hugging her when she was sad and tickling her till she smiled… I smiled a little.

But I looked down at the little girl pulling my hair right now. Jess. I have to bring back Jess. Or one of us might want to kill her soon.

I nodded at Merida. She smiled a little, and poured the vial in Jess' mouth. I put the baby on the ground in front of me, and me and Merida backed up. There was a brilliant flash of light, and suddenly, Jess was laying here. Normal Jess. Big, fifteen-year-old Jess. Naked Jess.

Merida chuckled and gave me a blanket she was smart enough to bring, and I wrapped Jess in it.

"M-Manda?" she managed. "What happened?"

I heard yelling in the distance. The OT's would be here soon, I bet.

"Come on, Hun, we have to leave." I looked up at Merida. "Thank you, so much." I whispered.

She smiled, giving me a nod. "Good luck, girls." And she ran off from where she had come.

"But I'm so tired…" Jess whispered. She hugged the blanket around her tighter, before her eyes went wide. "MANDA!"

"What!?"

"Why am I _naked!?_"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Luckily, the blanket was big enough to wrap around her and cover all of herself.

"I'll explain that later. Right now, _we need to get inside._"

"…Everything hurts so much though…" She whispered.

I crouched in front of her.

"Jess…" I whispered. I pushed her hair behind her ear. I smiled a little. "I missed you so much."

We hugged each other. I took the opportunity to lift her to her feet.

"Come on." I said.

"It hurts!" She mumbled.

"You have to fight it. Fifty feet, just fifty feet back to the apartment, okay?"

She sniffled, nodding.

We slowly made it back to the apartment, throwing open the door.

"Jess? Jess!" Charlie shrieked. She ran up, baby Willa in her arms, and hugged Jess. I picked Willa out of her arms, and let them hug each other.

"Whoa, Whoa! Who's the kid!?" Jess muttered.

I held up the baby in front of her, and watched Jess' face soften.

"Oh, wow… You're adorable…" Jess laughed. She turned to me. "So, what? Who is it? You and Finn accidentally make a huge mistake and-"

"Jess!" I shrieked. "Ew!"

She raised her eyebrows.

"No joke, though… it looks exactly like Finn."

"It's Willa."

She seemed to choke on the air for a second. "It's _who!?"_

"Wills."

She squinted at the kid, before seemingly realizing she was wrapped in only a blanket in front of Philby and Maybeck.

"UH! I'm gonna go get dressed now!"

Charlie laughed, and helped her go find her clothes.

Willa blinked and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Aw, babe. You tired?" I laughed.

She opened her tiny mouth in a big yawn. Her small, chubby arms stretched out.

"Oh… sweetie, that's _adorable._"

She giggled, and closed her eyes.

…

"She's so adorable." Jess laughed. She was holding the little Willa, sitting on the couch next to Charlie.

"Well wait till you see Finn… Looks exactly the same." Maybeck laughed. "Phil's giving him a bath… He's a little puke-y."

"Ohh…Ewww…." Jess scrunched her nose. Then something seemed to hit her. "Wait… Was I… I was.. _a baby?"_

I nodded, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Oh… I'm… Was I cute?" she laughed.

"You were a troublemaker, you probably made my blood pressure shoot up, you almost got killed _multiple times,_ and yes, you were an adorable pain in the ass." Charlie laughed.

Willa giggled and tried to give Jess a hug.

"Oh thank you, baby." Jess laughed in her little-kid-voice. She lifted Willa to be face-to-face with her, and Willa seemed to examine Jess' face for a while.

Jess made a confused face.

Willa mimicked her confused face.

We all started laughing, including Jess. Willa laughed too.

Jess jokingly glared at the little kid, and she returned it.

"Oh my god!" Charlie laughed. "That's so cool!"

Jess smiled up at me, and soon Willa was, too. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture.

But then Jess stuck her tongue out at Willa, and all Willa did was tackle Jess into a hug.

"I love you too, Wills." Jess muttered.

**...**

**Okay, one for Rewind. Onto Movie Adventure?**

**Oh, btw, here's a Poll: Who's your favorite baby in the story, including Jess?**

**Okay REVIEW!**

**And REQUEST!**

**But REVIEW!**


	6. A Quick Fix?

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY**

**Amanda's POV…**

Jess sat on the couch, holding Willa. The tiny baby was asleep, clutching Jess' shirt. I smiled, sitting next to her and throwing an arm around her.

"Hey, hun. What's up?" I chuckled.

"Hey." She let her head fall on me, and Willa still slept, letting out a slight cough. "She's so cute… was I this cute?" she laughed.

I laughed. Hard.

"You were a _nuisance!_" I laughed. "But sure, you were adorable."

She shrugged. After a little while, I turned on the TV. Jess was quiet and still. I could've sworn she was asleep.

"Why is Willa so quiet? She's not… Normal?" Jess asked randomly.

"Maybe she's younger?" I said.

"Maybe something went wrong when Maleficent cast her back…"

"No, I don't think…"

"It's my fault. I opened my stupid mouth, I'm sorry Mandy!"

"Jess…. I'd like to tell you it's fine… But you could have gotten seriously hurt. No more badmouthing our powerful enemies, okay?"

She nodded.

Willa yawned, reaching out and grabbing Jess' chin.

"Hey, little girl." Jess muttered.

Willa gave a small smile.

"Jess… Say, we don't get them… norm-"

"Manda-"

"Just, say we don't for a second. If we don't raise them the same way…. Will they really be the people we know now?"

"I don't know." Jess said. "But I know we'll love them just as much."

"Hm." I laughed. I pulled Jess and Willa into a hug. "Oookey."

"OKAY." I heard Maybeck's voice yell. "I'm done sitting around the house! I'm _leaving!_"

"You _can't_ just leave me to take care of this!" Charlie followed him into the room, holding Finn.

"Ever since we got the stupid kid, you're no fun! You-"

"OOokay, Mr. and Mrs. Maybeck." Jess laughed. "Shuuut it."

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Jess. Then, they broke out into an argument so loud Willa started crying.

"Hey! Shut up!" I yelled.

Jess calmed Willa down as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Charlie answered it. "Wayne? Hold on. I'll put you on speaker."

"Hello children. Good news. We have a potion that can fix them. Not much of it, but a little… we need more, but in order to make it, we need to find the recipe."

"Ookay, that's easy… right? Its in a book. That someone has…. Right?" I said hopefully.

"Well, dear… I'm trying…" Answered a sweet voice; that of a young girl's, maybe a teenager… "But I have so many books these days… I can't remember where it is…"

"Is that…" Charlie started.

"Oh. Sorry dear. It's Belle… As I was saying… I can't find the book. I found a few drops of potion… I don't know what it'll do to them without the full dose. It's also… _very_ old. But we'll have to risk it."

"Um… Okay…" Old potion? I _don't_ like the sound of that.

"I'll be right over, darlings, and we'll see if we can grow some babies!" Belle said.

I don't think the princesses think before they talk sometimes, even the smarter ones like Belle.

I rolled my eyes and put both babies on the couch.

…

"Okay, we should do Finn first, leader and all." Belle decided. She poured a bit onto a spoon. There wasn't much, only enough to fill up two spoonfuls. One for each baby.

The liquid was goopy and thick… and lumpy. It _was _old. Are we risking anything

"Open up, hun…" I mumbled to Finn, sliding the spoon into his mouth. He coughed, swallowed, and started wailing.

Charlie did the same with Willa. Or tried to. Willa hit the spoon away from her mouth after just a drop had landed in it, the rest of the potion flying onto the carpet, which soaked it up.

_NO!_

"Willa!" Charlie screeched. "_You idiot! You ruined-"_

"Charlie, she's a few months old. You can't blame-"

"_T_hat was the only way to get her back! Now she's stuck as a stupid-"

"Wait, but she drank a drop!" Belle yelled.

Suddenly, both babies started wailing.

Finn got heavier in my hands. His cry became a tiny bit less shrill. He was _growing._ His tiny clothes were ripping at the seams. Brown hair spurted from his head. Soon, he was too big to hold. And then, it stopped. He was only three or four feet tall at this point.

"What! No! Keep going! Keep growing! Belle! He's like four! He needs to be sixteen!" I said frantically.

"I'm sorry…" I told you there isn't much of it and it was old. "It… It didn't really work."

"That stuff Merida had-"

"Was from a witch doctor. It was risky. We told he not to give it to you, and she went against us. The witch doctor is long gone. We have no more.. I'll find the book. I'll fix this." Belle muttered. She glanced at Willa.

Willa seemed to only have aged a year or two. Where Finn seemed to be four or five, Willa was two or three. She stared back at me, confused.

"Willa?"

"…G… Shharlie?" she mumbled in a cheery lisp.

My eyes went wide.

"she…"

"She talks!" Charlie laughed. "Wills, who am I?"

Willa stared blankly back.

Charlie pointed to herself. Willa smiled.

"Shhhharlie!"

I laughed.

"Who am I? Me?" I pointed to myself. "I'm…"

She stared again, seemingly in deep thought. "Maammy?"

"Huh? No, sweetie, I'm not Mommy." I muttered softly.

"_Huh-huh. _She's a dummy!" I heard a childish laugh from my right. Finn sat with a big smile on his face, stark naked, and five years old.

"No, Finn, she's just younger than you." Philby laughed.

"Aaahm smarter than her…. Hehe… I'm not wearing clothes. Hehe." He smirked mischievously, getting up to run around.

I sighed. "Oh."

"I got him!" Maybeck yelled. He jumped up, chasing Finn around the room. Eventually, they both were laughing hysterically, and Maybeck was beginning to pretend not to be fast enough or pretend to trip.

"Wills!" Jess laughed. "Who am I?"

"Uh… J-Jeffie!"

We laughed.

"Wills, who am I?"

"Maaamma."

"No, not your momma."

"No!" she pouted.

"Oh… Is that Momma?" Jess said to the small girl. She pointed at me.

"_Noo!_"

"Oh! Are you saying _Manda? _Or _Mandy_?" Charlie asked.

Willa looked confused.

Jess pointed to me. "Is that _Manda?_"

Willa smiled and clapped. "_Mamma!"_

"Wow, kid, you really need some speech lessons or something."

She looked at me, the same confused look.

"We need to buy new clothes and supplies now!" Philby said suddenly, with a groan.

Maybeck caught Finn, picking him up, and holding him upside down.

"AAAHHH!" Finn yelled, in between fits of hysterical laughter. "Terryyyyy! Put me doooowwwn!" he whined.

"Not until you are fully clothed, Mister!" Maybeck laughed.

"That may be a while. We need to go buy some." I said. "Me and Philby will run out now. Be right back."

I followed Phil down the stairs and into the park, still swarming with people even at this late hour. Realizing this, Philby ducked into the Main Street Hat Shop, and picked out a ball cap which I bought so no one would recognize him at the register. He thanked me, threw on the cap, and we were on our way.

"I'll go find the essential stuff... You find clothes and underwear and crap."

"Underwear isn't essential?" I said. Philby glared at me for a second.

"You _know _what I mean!" he laughed. "And, in some cases, _no._"

I laughed, walking into the Emporium.

"Oookey… clothes… clothes… Oh, that's cute." I picked up a Lilo and Stitch shirt, in roughly the size I thought Willa was. Lets see… tiny mickey sweatpants. A tiny Minnie T-shirt. Toy Story shoes… hm…

Soon I had a whole week's worth of clothing for Willa and Finn, as well as character print underwear, and I was just looking for pajamas for them when I found blue ones with the little claw aliens from Toy Story.

"Hm." I muttered. I looked through the rack, before I felt a hot breath on my neck. My eyes widened.

"Looking for something?" a sleazy voice purred. I went rigid.

I turned around.

A middle-aged man with a half of a beard growing in as stubble looked back at me. His mustache twirled at the end. He wore a maroon shirt and ball cap and dark gray khaki pants. His greasy hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail. And a long sword stretched from his belt.

"Hook." I muttered.

"Hmhm…" he laughed. "Yeeess…"

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"I want to know… how are your… _little…_ friends?"

"Why would I tell you?" I said. He stepped closer to me.

"I don't know…" He put a hand on my back. I arched my back to get away from him, but he had a tight hold. A small knife came out of his other sleeve as he traced lines my neck with the blade. I couldn't get away. "I have… methods of persuasion…" he smirked.

The knife traced down to my chest. And I _didn't _like this. I was terrified.

Then it occurred to me. I was in a room full of _people._ And this… looks like a normal man… harassing me.

"_Stop!_" I yelled, loud as I could.

"He buddy!" came the yell of a nearby man. He looked to be in his thirties, and he had a stroller in front of him. "What do you think you're doing, there?"

Hook backed up.

"I thought… I thought she was someone else… my girlfriend… same… hair…" and hook ducked his head down and left quickly.

"You alright, sweetie?" the man asked.

"Yeah… Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He smiled at me, and left.

I quickly got the remainder of supplies and met Philby by the statue.

. . . . . . . .

We sat on the couch, Maybeck playing with toy racecars with Finn. Finn _loved _Maybeck. He called him 'Terry' or 'Maybe' (the conversation had gone something like this: 'Your name is Maybeck?' 'kinda.' 'that sounds like maybe' 'I guess.' 'do you say maybe a lot?' 'I don't know, maybe.' 'hehe.')

It was the most adorable thing, though. Finn followed Maybeck around, and Maybeck was _amazing_ with kids, apparently.

Willa was, like before, shy as anything. She said only a few words, and she loved sitting in our laps- mostly me, but she'd sit with "Jeff" and "Sharlie" as well. Right now, she was on my lap, playing with my hair, sucking her thumb, and watching 'Monsters Inc.' with us. Her head rested on my chest. Jess slept on my one shoulder, Charlie was on my other side watching the movie with us, and Philby was passed out, leaning on Jess.

Willa sighed, falling into the realm of sleep. I hugged her, with a small smile on my face.

…

**UM so I just noticed I haven't updated like ANYTHING in six months, SIX MONTHS, A HALF A YEAR, And I had to write something out. I'M SO SORRY!**

**You have every right to be mad….**

**REVIEW!**

**a/n: hm, sorry, folks, i just fixed a typo. it was supposed to say 'ducked' but it... well... didnt... haha**


End file.
